el ingrediente secreto
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Tras ver a su nieta triste, la abuela Rosa usará uno de sus famosos remedios para arreglar el mal de amores de Ronnie Anne. Fic para el reto "Tlhalacarta"


**_"El ingrediente secreto"_**

El sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, era sabado al mediodía y el caos, como siempre, era lo que predominaban en la agitada ciudad de Great Lake. Ahí en medio de la calle, dos chicos y dos chicas caminaban por la acera, de entre esta pequeña pandilla, una chica en particular, de pelo negro, sudadera morada, y shorts marron, tenía en su rostro una combinación de ira y tristeza, miraba su celular, ahí la imagen de un chico peliblanco, junto a una chica de tez morena como ella, pelo negro y corto, Y ojos rasgados.

—Hey Santiago ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó su amiga Nikky viendo a su amiga tan preocupada , más Ronnie anne no respondió, tras un rato más de caminar, finalmente llegaron al edificio donde la familia Casagrande vivia. La Latina se despidió de su nuevo grupo de amigos y de inmediato, se dirigió a el apartamento donde vivia. Entró desde la bodega donde su hermano mayor y su abuelo trabajaban. Ahí, tras el mostrador, se encontraba Bobby quien en ese momento, limpiaba el mostrador de la tienda.

—Hey hermanita, ¿Que tal tu día con tus amigos?— le preguntó Roberto, más su hermana no respondió, simplemente paso de lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera del lugar, Bobby miro confunso a su hermanita pasar sin saludar o siquiera mirarlo, y noto al mismo tiempo, la mirada en sus ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a averiguar la razón de aquel comportamiento, dos clientes entraron en la tienda y Bobby tuvo que atenderlos, impidiendo que averiguara la verdad.

Y en el apartamento de los Casagrande, se podía sentir aquel ambiente hogareño y cálido, típico de una familia chicana, música alegre se escuchaba, en la sala, CJ jugaba con carlitos, mientras su madre Frida sacaba foto tras foto. Mientras tanto, Carlota y Carl discutian, debido a que este último, había tomado nuevamente el gel de Carlota para peinarse, y en la cocina, Rosa preparaba la comida para su familia. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta la llegada de Ronnie anne, la primera en verla fue subtia frida, la cual noto su triste semblante.

—¿Estas bien mi pequeña?— más la chica Latina no respondió, sin más se dirigió a su habitación y ya ahí, se acostó en su cama. De inmediato, Carlota entró sin siquiera peesir permiso.

—Oye Ronnie, ¡Mira que lindo vestido encontré para ti!— le dijo alegremente, mostrando un vestido lila, más Ronnie no reaccionó y simplemente se colocó una almohada en su cabeza. Su prima entonces le preguntó. —Hey ¿Que pasa nini?.

—Nada estoy bien— dijo molesta Ronnie anne, más Carlota, conociendo a su prima insistió en saber la causa del malestar de la niña.

—Oh vamos, puedes confiar en mí, dime que sucede, ¿Es sobre tu novio en Royal Woods, verdad?.

—¡El no es mi novio!— respondió enojada Ronnie ann, esa respuesta fue clave para Carlota, de inmediato supo la causa del malestar de su pequeña prima.

—Entonces si es el— Ronnie Anne ya dándose por vencida, le mostró la foto de Lincoln con aquella chica a su prima mayor, esta miro la foto Y comprendió la causa del pesar de su prima.

—No tardó nada en olvidarse de mi— dijo triste Ronnie mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada.

—Ohh vamos nini, el viene el fin de semana, te pondré bonita y el no se resistira, ya lo veras— dijo acariciando su cabeza, más su prima sólo hundió mas su cabeza. Y en la puerta, la abuela Rosa escuchaba atentamente el pesar de su nieta, le dolía ver a su niña triste y sin embargo, en su cabeza ya tenía un plan listo para resolver ese problema, sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado como arreglar esos asuntos del corazón y tenía la fórmula perfecta.

Y asi llego el fin de semana, la mañana en la que Lincoln y Lori irían de visita a la residencia Casagrande, la abuela Rosa se levantó temprano para preparar todo, en los días anteriores, se esforzó en conseguir todos los ingredientes para que su "Hechizo de amor" funcionará. Se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cómida para recibir a los invitados, cuando vio pasar a su nieta Ronnie Anne, quien se preparaba para salir.

—Hey Ronalda, ¿A donde vas? Hoy viene tu novio y su hermana— dijo Rosa, la chica volteó y le respondió:

—No es mi novio y saldré con mis amigos, regreso después.

—¡Ahh no chamaca! Usted se queda aquí y me ayuda a preparar la comida— le dijo su abuela severa.

—¡Pero abuela...

—Sin peros jovencita, venga acá y ayudeme— derrotada, Ronnie Anne fue a la cocina y de inmediato se preparó para ayudar a su abuela.tras lavarse las manos y colocarse un delantal cocina, puso manos a la obra, lo primero que noto fue una bolsa de plástico, al abrirla vio un ingrediente que ella no estaba habituada a ver o usar: chiles poblanos, que parecían haber sido quemados.

—¿Que hago abuela?— pregunto la niña mientras veía a su alrededor, su abuela picaba nueces, acitron y plátano macho frito, también tenía pasas, almendras y piñones, y en otros recipientes aparte, manzana y durazno picado en trozos Además de carne molida. —Rayos ¿que planeas hacer?— Rosa respondió con una sonrisa:

—Ahh una vieja receta muy especial, de allá de México, comienza pelando y desvenando esos chiles, asi— entonces, está le comenzó a enseñar el modo de pelar y quitar las venas a aquellos enormes chiles, mientras lo hacia, está comenzó a platicar con Ronnie Anne.

—Mi niña, siempre tuve curiosidad de como conociste a tu pequeño novio, es un niño muy amable y buen mozo por cierto— Ronnie Anne se sonrojo al escuchar a su abuela hablar asi.

—¡No es mi novio!, Ya para con eso, y bueno, lo conocí en cuarto grado, el, me pareció un tonto más, un ñoño tu sabes, pero...me pareció lindo— su rostro se puso más rojo que unos tomates que su abuela, ponía en la licuadora para molerlos —Despues me enteré que era hermano de la novia de Bobby. Mientras terminaba de plaiticar, terminaron de preparar los chiles, listos para el siguiente paso, y Rosa por su parte, continuaba curiosa acerca de cómo su nieta conoció al peliblanco

—Ohh ¿Como te acercaste a el?— Pregunto su abuela Rosa mientras comenzaba a freir el tomate recién molido de la licuadora, junto a las frutas, cebolla ajo y demás ingredientes.

—Bueno... le metí una hamburguesa en los pantalones— Rosa escuchó eso y comenzó a reír, junto a su nieta, y entonces colocó la carne molida, junto con azucar, sal y pimienta.

—Cuando conocí a tu abuelo, también era tímida y para que me hiciera caso, le lancé un nopal a la cara, ¡Ja,ja,ja tu yvyo nos parecemos!— Ronnie Anne reía a carcajadas mientras imaginaba a su abuelo con un nopal espinoso en la cara. —Ok mi niña, Vamos a preparar la nogada.

—¿Nogada?— pregunto curiosa la chica latina. Su abuela le respondio:

—Si, es sencillo mi niña, pasame esas cosas de allá— Ronnie Anne entonces le dio a su abuela, nues de Castilla, crema ácida, queso crema y queso de cabra, así como vino y especias los cuales colocó en la licuadora. Y mientras se molían los ingredientes siguieron conversando.

—¿Y cuando le dijiste que te gustaba?.

—Jamas, de hecho el me dio una nota, y fui a su casa y ahí en su portico, me beso— al recordar eso, sonrió al recordar sus labios unidos a los del peliblanco.

—¿Y como reaccionaste?— pregunto su abuela. Ronnie Anne sonrió y le dijo:

—Lo golpeé— nuevamente Rosa y su nieta reían juntas. De mientras, los ingredientes en la licuadora estaban listos.

—Bien ya sólo falta rellenar los chiles— dijo mostrando el sofrito de carne molida y frutas secas, entonces, ambas, comenzaron a rellenar y conversar, Ronnie Anne se sentía a gusto, le gustaba mucho cocinar y esa receta le parecía bastante deliciosa aunque algo rara a su punto de vista, tal vez era el simple hecho de jamás haberla visto antes, más la combinación de colores y sabores se veían bien.

—El es lindo, amable y muy caballeroso, pero... pero creo que me olvidó— dijo triste Ronnie Anne mientras terminaba de colocar relleno a uno de aquellos chiles.

—¿Porque dices eso?— pregunto su abuela Rosa, fingiendo que no sabía nada.

—Hace unos días público una foto de el con otra chica, estaban abrazados, no lo culpó, yo siempre lo trate mal, además esa chica es más linda que yo— Tras eso su abuela Rosa se acercó y le dio un abrazo, el cual Ronnie Anne recibió cariñosa.

—Hay mi niña, usted es muy bonita, y en cuanto a tu novio, debes darte cuenta que es una gran distancia la que los separa, pero es obvio que le gustas, no debe preocuparse por eso, creeme, hoy lo verás — Tras terminar de rellenar los chiles, miro a su nieta y dijo —Ve a cambiarte, tu novio y su hermana llegarán pronto— tal y como lo predijo, Ronnie Anne olvido sus planes de salir y se dirigió a su alcoba, a arreglarse. La primera fase estaba hecha.

—Y ahora el toque final— dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño recipiente del refrigerador, sin darse cuenta,su hija Maria, la madre de Ronnie Anne, la espiaba, sabiendo que su madre trataba algo.

Y tras un rato, Lincoln y Lori llegaron a la residencia Casagrande.Tras un par de melosos abrazos de parte de Lori y un fallido intento de impresionar a Lori por parte de Carl, La abuela Rosa preparó la parte final de su plan.

—Roberto, ¿Tu y tu novia no van a comer?— preguntaba mientras colocaba los cubiertos y las demás cosas para la comida. Bobby respondió mientras abrazaba a Lori:

—Lo lamento mucho abuela, pero le prometí a Lori que iríamos a la ciudad a pasear— Rosa entonces miro a Lincoln, quien se encontraba en ese momento sentado en el sofá. —Espero que tu si tengas hambre, mira te ves algo delgado.

—Claro, algo de comer estaría bien— dijo amablemente el peliblanco, entonces, este se levantó y se sentó en la mesa, miro a su alrededor, le parecía curioso, la última vez había visto demasíada comida y ahora no había demasiada, aunque un olor sumamente apetecible lo hipnotizó, asimismo, tenía otra duda en su mente. —Emm disculpe, ¿Donde está Ronnie Anne?.

—Aqui estoy perdedor— escuchó, Lincoln entonces volteó y vio a Ronnie Anne, la cual traía una falda púrpura entablillada, una blusa del mismo color y el pelo arreglado. El pelíblanco quedó atonito ante la visión frente a él.

—Ronnie, te ves...pues tú yo..— balbuceaba el peliblanco.

—Deja de mirarme así, Carlota insistió en que me arreglará asi— Ronnie Anne sólo eestaba sonrojada, se sentía femenina, y eso no le gustaba mucho.

—Literalmete te vez muy bien— le dijo Lori mientras abrazaba a su novio.

—Te ves bien hermanita— le dijo Bobby, que vio tierno que su hermanita menor se arreglará para Lincoln, tras eso, Lori y bobby salieron del departamento con dirección a su cita. Y mientras tanto, maria preparó todo para aquella ocasión.

—Vamos ronalda, sientate junto a tu novio, vamos— tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne se sobrojaron al oír a Rosa decir la palabra "novio".

—¡No somos novios!— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Rosa sólo reia mientras servía la comida, tras una entrega consistente en sopa Azteca, una sopa a base de tortilla, la mujer sirvió el plato principal y la clave de su plan, mostró la charola con aquel plato que ella y su nieta habían preparado juntas, los famosos "chiles en nogada". Lincoln quedo sorprendido por aquel platillonque se parecían bastante a los pimientos rellenos que a veces su padre hacia en casa. Más se veían muy distintos pues el chile era más grande, y estaba cubierto por una capa cremosa, además de estar adornado con perejil picado y semillas de Granada. Rosa entonces dijo orgullosa:

—Este platillo es muy especial, Ronnie Anne me ayudó a prepararlo sólo para ti— Los chicos entonces probaron aquel platillo, siendo Lincoln el primero en probarlo, tras comer el primer bocado, una sensación de sabores le invadieron, era delicioso, ni los pimientos rellenos de su padre podían compararse.

—Wow, ¿De verdad tu los hiciste Ronnie, son deliciosos— decia el peliblanco mientras comía más de aquellos chiles rellenos, ambos saboreaban aquella delicia mexicana, tan deliciosa que Lincoln debiio comer otra ración mas.

—No es para tanto Lincoln— dijo apenada La chica latina. más Lincoln dijo bastante contento

—Claro que si, siempre fuiste una gran cocinera, y esto lo demuestra— Y asi, una vez que terminaron y tras el postre consistente en simple helado de chocolate, ambos chicos se retiraron a la habitación de la chica latina, ahí sentados en la cama, Ronnie Anne finalmente se atrevió a preguntar acerca de eso que le molestaba hace dias.

—Oye...¿Ya tienes novia?— el peliblanco quedó confunso ante la pregunta de Ronnie Anne.

—¿Porque preguntas eso?— Pregunto el peliblanco entonces, Ronnie Anne le mostró la foto de le con aquella chica, Lincoln se limitó a reir y contesto:

—Ahh Stella, bueno, si me gustaba, nos gustaba a todos los de la pandilla no lo puedo negar—; Ronnie se puso tritante tal contestación más lo siguiente que dijo fue una pomada en su alma

—Pero ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de nosotros, peleamos por nada y ademas...— el peliblanco se sonrojo un poco y dijo algo nervioso —Ademas, ella no se ve tan linda como tu— sin mas, se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica Latina, que al ver la acción del peliblanco se sonrojaba y antes de reaccionar, sintió unos labios besar los suyos. Unbeso corto pero tierno.

—¡Lincoln!— dijo sorprendida Ronnie Anne —Entonces, ¿Te gusto?— Lincoln respondió nervioso:

—Si, bueno...eres linda, algo ruda a veces pero aún así me gustas— la latina entoces beso al peliblanco, esta vez, el beso fue más largo y amoroso.

Y en la puerta, Rosa veía con una sonrisa como su plan había sido un éxito.

—¡Ja, eso nunca falla!— de repente alguien la interrumpio, era Maria quien segura que su madre trataba algo le dijo:

—Ya decia yo que tenías algo que ver, de seguro le diste alguna de tus fórmulas o hechizos de amor. Rosa sonrió al oír esa acusación. Entonces vio que su hija traía en sus manos un recipiente de plástico, el mismo que había usado en la cocina horas antes, con "el toque final" —Ahora ve que le pusiste a su receta...— abrió el recipiente y entonces vio decepcionada... Las semillas de granada de los chiles.

—Ahh claro, no es un Chile en nogada sin las semillas de granada, y si tenía algo en mente, lo mismo que hice con tu padre hace muchos años, para conquistar a ese viejo distraído, porque, a veces algo preparado con amor, es mejor que cualquier pócima mágica Maria, después de todo, el amor entra por el estómago a veces— Maria quedó maravillada, su madre siempre le sorprendía, aun ahora.

—Jejeje, bueno, también un San Antonio de cabeza es efectivo— dijo orgullosa mientras veía a Lincoln y su nieta, juntos en su habitación

 **Fic para el concurso Tlhalacarta, un pequeño escrito sobre una de las comidas típicas de mi natal México, y un platillo popular en estos días. Sin más me despido esperando que esté one shot sea de su agrado.**


End file.
